Here School
Here School (also known as Schoolhouse) is the general setting of Baldi's Basics and where Baldi employed as a head teacher. Description Here School is an elementary school appearing as a simple rectangle-shaped building. The school has the first and only floor in the currently released games, but will be a towering building with randomly-generated levels for the full game. List Common locations Special locations Hidden locations Trivia * After collecting 7 notebooks in Story Mode, when the Player walks up to an exit, pictures of the map will appear. * In one of the videos by SiIvaGunner, it is revealed to be named "Here School" in mystman12's comment. * In the Baldi's Basics: Field Trip, the Player can go outside the building and get on Baldi's bus for the camping field trip. * If the Player was to view the school from the Outside Yards, they'd find the Player can see through the walls. This is because the school is created out of walls that only have 1 side. (quads) * Here School seems to lack some aspects of a proper school, as it lacks a gym, and even washrooms. * Here School appears to have very poor standards when it comes to teaching students as Baldi either gives his students Kindergarten/Grade 1 math or problems that are impossible to solve. * The brightness of Here School is different from some versions. ** In V1.3 to V1.4.1d, the school looks less brighter than the previous versions. ** In V1.4.2, it is brighter than the other versions - the same goes for the Birthday Bash edition and V1.4.3. * In the description of It's a Bully in the Principal's Office, the school is named as "here school". The first and second words don't start with capital letters. * The school's wall, ceiling, and ground textures are very similar to the stone brick, diorite, and sand textures from Minecraft. * The window from the public demo bears a striking similar shape to Microsoft Window's first early trademark made since 1985. * The blue (ceiling), red (floor), and green (wall) textures previously used for the game's development as placeholders are found in the files for the public demo. They are later used for Gotta Sweep's spawning room in the Kickstarter exclusive demo. Gallery Textures = WestExit.png|Map, as seen when the west exit disappears. SouthExit.png|Map, as seen when the south exit disappears. EastExit.png|Map, as seen when the east exit disappears. NorthExit.png|Map, as seen when the north exit disappears. WhiteBrickWall-sharedassets2.assets-459.png|The wall texture. TileFloor-sharedassets2.assets-234.png|The ground texture. Ceiling-sharedassets2.assets-185.png|The ceiling texture. Carpet-sharedassets2.assets-311.png|The carpet texture. WindowTexture-sharedassets3.assets-305.png|The window texture for the public and Kickstarter exclusive demo. Window.png|The window texture for the classic and Birthday Bash edition. Placeholder Celing-sharedassets3.assets-236.png|Blue placeholder texture for the ceiling. Placeholder Floor-sharedassets3.assets-110.png|Red placeholder texture for the floor. Placeholder Wall-sharedassets3.assets-288.png|Green placeholder texture for the wall. |-|Map layouts = Screenshot (161).png|A birds-eye view of the school. Screenshot (162).png|A birds-eye view of the school after reaching one of the exits. School map 1.png|School map, made from the school's 3D model. Red circles are character spawn points (1 - Gotta Sweep; 2 - Principal of the Thing; 3 - Playtime; 4 - Arts and Crafters; 5 - Baldi; 6 - 1st Prize). Navigation ru:Школа Category:Locations